wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mal'Ganis
Mal'Ganis was one of the Nathrezim or Dreadlords sent by Archimonde to police the Lich King. Mal'Ganis was chosen to head up the plot to turn Prince Arthas to darkness, and make him the Lich King's greatest champion. As Arthas and Jaina Proudmoore were investigating rumors of plague, they were attacked again and again by the forces of the Scourge posing as the personal army of the Dreadlord Mal'Ganis. Kel'Thuzad helped play the part by telling Arthas that it was Mal'Ganis himself and not the Lich King behind the plague. Each attack, each town destroyed hit at Arthas' weakness, his pride. Arthas began to take his inability to protect his people from the Scourge personally, and soon became obsessed with killing the Dreadlord. Mal'Ganis led Arthas to Stratholme, and left him with the choice of either slaughtering all of its inhabitants, or watching them fall to the plague. Arthas chose to kill his own subjects rather than let them become slaves to Mal'Ganis in death, massacring most of the inhabitants of the town. Mal'Ganis was there in the wreckage, and goaded Arthas once again to come to Northrend to finish their battle. As expected, Arthas took the royal fleet and sailed north. The Prince's obsession with the hated Dreadlord led him further down the path of evil, first lying to his men, betraying his mercenaries, and finally forsaking his own soul to take up the runeblade Frostmourne. The moment Arthas took up Frostmourne he became a tool of the Lich King, completely subservient to his will. This was what Mal'Ganis had planned all along. Confidently he approached Arthas and informed him of his fate. However, the manipulative and traitorous Dreadlord was himself betrayed, as the Lich King's first whispers to Arthas that the time for his vengeance had come (this was the first step towards Ner'zhul's independence). Arthas killed the Dreadlord and ran off into the wastes. Wrath of the Lich King Mal'Ganis will be the final boss in the Stratholme of the past, the fourth wing of the Caverns of Time to be opened with the release of ''Wrath of the Lich King''. http://wow.mondespersistants.com/?article=403&page_art=2 Though Mal'Ganis was killable in the Stratholme level in the Warcraft III Human campaign, he would always resurrect after a certain period of time, and therefore, killing him in Caverns of Time will not affect the timeline at all. Statistics of Mal'Ganis from Warcraft III at Level 10 * 1150 HP (same as a regular dreadlord) * 600 MP (same as a regular dreadlord) * 44-54 hero melee damage (same as a regular dreadlord) * 6 hero armor (same as a regular dreadlord) * Attributes ** 42 Strength Primary Attribute (same as a regular dreadlord) ** 25 Agility (same as a regular dreadlord) ** 40 Intelligence (more than regular dreadlords, but same as Balnazzar, Varimathras and Tichondrius) * Abilities ** Carrion Swarm (multiple target damage in a line) ** Sleep (incapacitates enemy) ** Dark Conversion (turns a villager undead) ** Soul Preservation (sends undead unit to the "nether-realm") Memorable Quotes *"I've been waiting for you, young prince, I... am Mal'Ganis." *"As you can see... Your people... are now mine! I will now turn this city household by household... Until the flame of life has been snuffed out... Forever!" *"The Dark Lord said you would come! This is where you journey ends... "boy", trapped and freezing at the roof of the world with only death to sing the tale of your doom!" Mal'Ganis' last conversation with Arthas, a few seconds before his death... *Mal'Ganis:"So, you've taken up Frostmourne at the expense of your comrade's life... Just as the Dark Lord said you would, you're stronger than I thought." *Arthas:"You waste your breath Mal'Ganis... I heed only the voice of Frostmourne now!" *Mal'Ganis:"You hear the voice of the Dark Lord, he whispers to you through the blade you wield... What does he say, young human? What does the Dark Lord of the Dead tells you now?" *Arthas:"He tells me the time for my vengeance... Has come!" *Mal'Ganis:"What? He can't possibly mean to..." (Arthas quickly kills Mal'Ganis...) *Arthas:"It is finished!" Category:Deceased Category:Game Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Burning Legion Category:Nathrezim Category:Scourge Category:Historical Necromancers Category:Wrath of the Lich King